The instant invention relates generally to cultivator tools and more specifically it relates to a garden roller tool.
Numerous cultivator tools have been provided in prior art that are adapted to have relatively large diameter single wheel attached to a frame with rearwardly extending handles so that the cultivator tools can be hand propelled. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,591,420; 2,645,990 and 4,168,749 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.